


Look So Good in Your Swimsuit, Baby

by ilysmstylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe, F/F, Food Sex, Genderswap, Hair Kink, Hair Washing, Hot Tub Sex, Light Dom/sub, Maybe - Freeform, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Massaging, dom!Louis, i think thats it, shower scene, stupid cheesy ending, sub!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilysmstylinson/pseuds/ilysmstylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Louis wanted was to have fun with their three best friends and maybe get a little shit-faced, but plans change sometimes. She had no idea that she would be ending the night early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look So Good in Your Swimsuit, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic sooooo..... leave feedback? xx

All Louis wanted was to have fun with their three best friends and maybe get a little shit-faced, but plans change sometimes. She had no idea that she would be ending the night early.

It started when Niall was doing a dance that she claimed was "sexy" in her drunken tone of voice. Louis could see Harry across the hot tub giggling at Niall while Liam was covering Zayn's eyes playfully and chastising Niall for "trying to seduce" her girlfriend. Louis laughed slightly, but was distracted by how beautiful Harry looked sitting across from her. She could see the bubbles coming from behind her back because of the way she was sat against the jet.

Her staring started off innocent enough until she noticed something that made her pussy tingle with arousal and want. Louis knew the jets were powerful, but not like this. Her gaze shifted down to Harry's medium-sized bust. Harry had always been one to want bigger breasts, so she wore push-up swimsuits to make them seem bigger. Louis was grateful for it at this moment. The pounding of the jet was causing her tits to jiggle in the most beautiful way.

 _I want to bury my face in those as soon as possible_ , Louis thought.

Harry eventually noticed her ogling at her and gave her a strange look. Louis quickly turned her gaze elsewhere. She would make Harry deal with her aching pussy later.

Well, she thought she would anyway. As the night went on, she found herself glancing at Harry's tits constantly. She conclusively decided that she needed to find a way to make this night come to an end and send the other girls home. It was as if a light bulb appeared above her head when she realized this because she immediately had a plan.

She started coughing and complained that she felt dizzy, holding her head for empathy. Harry automatically came across the hot tub to her and felt of her forehead before kissing it and pulling her into a tight hug. Louis explained to the other girls that they could do it again in a couple of days just to assure that she isn't sick.

As soon as Louis shut the door behind them, Harry asked, "Lou are you o-."

"Haz, I need you so bad. F-fuck," Louis cursed as she grinded her pussy on Harry's upper thigh.

Harry looked taken back and threw her a suspicious look before accusing, "You aren't really sick, are you?"

Louis gave her a menacing smile before grabbing her hand and leading her back into the backyard. "Swimsuit off and in the hot tub. I want you to bend over the edge of it and keep your arse high in the air for me, yeah? I will be right back."

Harry immediately obliged, reaching up to untie the strings to her yellow monokini and slipping it down her body. She walked down the steps to the hot tub and slowly climbed in, feeling her pussy clench from thinking about what was to come.

Soon (but not soon enough), she heard the sliding glass doors being opened and then closed back. She didn't dare look up. She knew Mommy would chastise her for it. She didn't want Mommy to be mad at her.

"Haz," Louis hotly whispered into Harry's pierced ears, "do you know what you did today? I know it wasn't your fault, darling, but you made Mommy's pussy so wet. Without even meaning to." Louis had something in her hand, running it over Harry's back. Her face flushed as she realized what it was. "When you were sitting against the jet earlier, your tits were jiggling all over the place. I couldn't help but thinking of when you fuck yourself on Mommy's strap-on cock," Louis whispered, setting the strap-on aside.

Harry whimpered and pushed back against Louis, "Mommy, please. Please let me ride your cock. I want it so bad. Please," Harry sobbed, tears forming in her glossy eyes. She wiggled around but froze when she felt pressure on her clit.

Louis noticed her tensing muscles and tried to calm her down before asking, "What's wrong, baby? You okay? Tell Mommy what's wr-."

"Oh, God!" Harry exclaimed suddenly. She moaned and clenched her big hands into tight fists.

"What the fuck is going on, H-Oh," Louis said in realization. She inserted a small finger into Harry's tight pussy from behind and curved it, pushing against her swelling g-spot.

Harry grinded down on her finger and mewled loudly enough for the neighbors to hear. Louis knew that Harry got off to the thought of being caught, the thrill of someone seeing them do unspeakable things to each other that most of society would deem repulsive. "Mommy, want you to fuck me with your cock while the jet massages my clit. Please."

Louis decided to tease her further and licked a stripe up her neck while massaging her prominent hip bone. She ran both hands up Harry's soft belly and groped he breasts, circling her fingers around her erect nipples. Harry pressed thrusts her chest up into her hands and moans loudly.

"Mommy, please! Please give me your cock! I want it so bad," Harry whined high in her throat and threw her head back.

Louis finally decided that she had teased her enough and grabbed the strap-on. She strapped it onto herself and teased Harry's tight pussy hole with it. She slowly entered when Harry grew impatient and started trying to fuck back onto the cock.

Louis thrust hard into her pussy and perfectly found her g-spot. How? She had no idea, but Harry didn't seem to care to figure it out either as she threw her head back and screamed out profanities along with Louis' name.

Harry came to the brink of her orgasm rather fast, so Louis pulled out and lifted her out of the hot tub, guiding her into the house and to the kitchen. Harry gave her a questioning look and unhesitatingly kissed her.

Louis took control of the kiss and ran her tongue across Harry's bottom lip. She opened her mouth instantaneously, allowing Louis to lick into her mouth fervently. She ran her tongue over Harry's, over the roof of her mouth and the inside of her cheeks.

Louis was the one to pull away, grabbing Harry's hips and hoisting her up onto the counter where she tapped her thigh and demanded her not to move.

Harry watched as Louis walked over to the refrigerator, swaying her hips provocatively to give Harry a show. She bent over, arching her back a bit more than usual, and grabbed the can of whipped cream, a bottle of chocolate syrup, cherries and strawberries. She swiftly made her way back to Harry and laid all of the objects on the counter next to where Harry's ass was pressed to the countertop.

"Gonna have a little fun with you, sweetheart. Make you feel real good. Lie back for me, Yeah?"

Harry obliged, so Louis grabbed the can of whipped cream and Squirted it on her nipples and lined her pussy with it, as if pixelating her most sacred parts. She then grabbed the jar of cherries and pulled the stems before settling them into the whipped cream on Harry's nipples. She felt her pussy clench as she stood back and admired her baby, all spread out for her on the counter and wanton.

"Mommy, please. I want your mouth on my pussy. M'so wet for you Mommy. Please taste how wet I am. I need it," Harry whined helplessly. She needed to feel her mommy's mouth on her soon. Very soon.

Louis ran a single finger around the line of whipped cream on Harry's pussy. Harry bucked up into the touch and whimpered, silently begging Louis to get on with it.

Louis climbed up onto the counter and straddled Harry's hips, smearing the whipped cream around both of their pussies. She leaned down and wrapped her thin lips around Harry's perky nipples, sucking the cherry into her mouth and leaning back down to lick the whipped cream. She repeated the action on her other tit before going up to her mouth and kissing her hard, letting Harry taste the cherry on her tongue. Harry moaned loudly into the kiss and bucked her hips up, rubbing the sticky mess together more.

"Keep still," Louis began chastising her, "or I will tie you to the bed and eat your pussy until you come so many times that you pass out. Got it?"

Harry frantically looked up at Louis and nodded her head, silently promising Mommy to be still. She always wanted to please her, no matter what.

Louis got an idea that she figured they would both fancy, and it was something new and excited. She spun her body around so that her face was above Harry's pussy and her pussy was close to Louis' mouth.

Harry's pussy visibly clenched and she dove right into her Mommy's pussy because she didn't want to be punished for teasing. This caused Louis to moan and blow out a huff of breath, the hot air fanning over Harry's cunt.

Louis figured it would be wrong of her to take all of the pleasure that she could be sharing with Harry, so she licked a hot stripe all the way down Harry's pussy, getting close to her pert ass cheeks. She enveloped her cunt with her whole mouth and flicked her tongue rapidly across Harry's clit. Harry pulled off of her pussy long enough to bite her lip and dig her nails into Louis' meaty ass.

Louis could tell that they were both close, so she quickly jumped up and pulled Harry off the counter, leading her to the bathroom. She turned the water on, steam already rising from the shower. She stepped in and pulled Louis in with her.

Grabbing the strawberry shampoo that Harry uses, she guides Harry underneath the water and squirts some into her cupped hand. She rubs her hand together to create a lather and starts massaging it into Harry's voluminous curls that cascade down to right above her pierced belly button.

Harry practically purrs when Louis scrapes her nails across her scalp and tugs slightly, knowing it drives her crazy and can bring her to the edge of an orgasm in a matter of seconds.

When she is done washing and rinsing Harry's and her own hair, she leans against the wall and pulls Harry flush against her body, allowing Harry to engulf her with her unnaturally long limbs.

Harry leaned down and kissed her Mommy, bucking their hips together and swiveling hers in circles, the skin on skin contact too much for her hazed mind. Louis pulled back from the kiss and braced her hands on Harry's shoulders, urging her to lift her up. Harry obliged and lifted Louis up, clicking the shower off and carrying her to the bedroom.

When they got their, Louis hopped off of Harry's hips and sauntered over to the bed, waving for Harry to lie down on the bed. Harry watched as she pulled their box of toys from underneath the bed and sat the box where Harry couldn't see what she was grabbing from it.

When she had what she needed, she went over to the bed and straddled Harry's hips, laying the objects beside her arm.

Harry knew better than to turn her head to the side and look at what Mommy had gotten from the box. Knew it would result in punishment, and no, she definitely did not want Mommy to be mad at her. She never wanted her to be mad. Or sad. Or really any emotion besides pleased and happy.

Louis reached over and picked up something that Harry couldn't see until it was brought into her line of vision. Well, her temporary vision. Louis wrapped a black scarf around Harry's eyes so she could no longer see anything. Harry whimpered, but didn't say anything further.

"Mommy's gonna take good care of you, baby. M'gonna make you come soon, don't worry your pretty little curly head." Harry giggled softly at that and puckered her plump lips, silently asking Louis for a kiss because she wasn't sure if she as allowed to speak yet or not.

Louis smiled fondly at her and leaned down, barely brushing their lips together. Harry didn't dare try to capture her lips, only whimpering slightly and keeping her lips puckered. Louis grazed her teeth over the pouty lips and gave in, immediately gaining access to Harry's mouth, exploring it with the passion that they had always shared.

Harry felt one of Louis' hands leave her face and brush her arm as she goes to grab another object that she got from the box. Louis smirked slightly as she grabbed it, knowing this would drive Harry wild.

When Louis clicked the puss massager on, she heard Harry's breathing increase. She knew what Louis was holding immediately, but Louis knows she wont be expecting how she uses it.

Louis silently giggled with glee and sat between Harry's legs with her legs crossing over Harry's knees, their cunts almost touching. Louis scooted forward just slightly and made their clits rub together hotly. Louis shuddered as she remembered what she was about to do with the massager.

She grabbed it and placed the vibrating nub between their dripping pussies, massaging both of their clits at the same time. Harry screamed out while Louis pushed against it to get more friction. She was so glad to think of this idea, but there was still one more part in this.

She reached over and grabbed the two-sided dildo and slipped one side into her pussy, then sliding the other end into Harrys pussy. To say that Harry was surprised would be an understatement. She arched her back into the air and let out a blood churning scream. They both fucked forward onto the dildo while moaning each others' names.

Harry's thrusts start getting twitchy as she nears her orgasm, and Louis notices, so she reaches over and grabs a handful of Harry's curls, tugging on them hard. She comes with a chorus of "Mommy, Mommy, Mommy" and "Oh my God, Fuck!"

Her explicit moaning and cursing has Louis coming seconds after, clenching hard around the dildo connecting them beautifully.

Louis removed the dildo and picked up the massager, setting them both aside to remove Harry's blindfold and kiss her passionately.

"You okay, Haz?" Louis whispered, stroking her curls lovingly.

Harry looked dazed as she hoarsely answered, "M'fine. You?"

Louis smiled. Only Harry would ask the partner in control if they are okay, "Good. Come on, come cuddle with me."

Harry giggled and wrapped her arms around Louis' waist tightly, "We owe the girls another chill night because of your hormones."

Louis pinched her hand but smiled, "Love you, baby. You did so well tonight." But Harry was already fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So...hi! I really hope you enjoyed it, but I do hope to keep writing and get better at it. Leave feedback please?(: my tumblr is ilysmstylinson also, so you can give it a look if you want (:


End file.
